


Distraction

by tranzsasz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranzsasz/pseuds/tranzsasz
Summary: As if going back in time, for Bruce, there is no longer a Dark Knight, a vigilante savior from the Gotham's city, nor Two Face, a former district attorney of Gotham City corrupted by the rot core of this city. There is only Bruce Wayne, a reckless young man who does not know how to deal with his own feelings after the death of his parents, and Harvey Dent, a prodigious boy with a good heart. Only two young people discovering new sensations and - in ways that young people shouldn't - knowing the atrocities of humanity and an unequal system.But that life happened a long time ago, and there was work to be done.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a tumblr prompt where hero kisses villain to distract villains and arrest them, i tried to find it but i didn't. Please if you find it send me so i can properly credit the prompt!  
> First fic here on ao3, hope you enjoy it :)  
> Any mistakes are mine! (and maybe there's a lot of them ngl)

Gotham City's newest bank, located next to the Wayne Tower, aimed at the pernicious higher-class that owned everything within Gotham's limitations, looked like the perfect place for an armed robbery with some disposable henchmen. Two Face was in need of buying new suits and weapons anyway

The security breach recently discovered by Edward, who had helped them in planning this theft, paying his good and old “binary friend” a favor, was of major importance to their success.

But of course nothing went unnoticed by Batman.

 _Damn flying rat and his bunch of brat_ s, Two Face thought when they saw Batman coming down from the roof next to the newest Robin and Nightwing.

It was a matter of minutes before a confrontation was established in the center of the bank. While Robin was concentrated on fighting the Two Face henchmen, Nightwing, on the other hand, was cautiously escorting the bank's remaining employees and customers. It was strange to see them that way, Nightwing having already been such an energetic Robin, now being so patient and careful as an adult, while the new Robin seems to be focused from an early age. The Robin's came and went, changing their stature, hair and skin color, growing up and integrating the set of heroes that protected this corrupted city.

Well, they didn't give a shit.

Two face took advantage of the lack of attention of the vigilantes to escape through the emergency exit that would came out in the alley behind the bank. There were exactly five steps left for them to reach the escape van - which should have been occupied by their henchmen, but was now occupied by a black figure who was on top of it.

 _Damn it._ Harvey thought.

"You never give up, you son of a bitch." Said Two Face.

Batman quickly responds in a deep voice and narrowed eyes. "Never."

Both waited around 10 seconds for each other's reaction, until Two Face drew one of their weapons and Batman, at the same time as Two Face, kicked the gun from their hand.

"Fucking flying rodent" Two Face vomited the words with a notorious hatred as he punches Batman directly in the face - from which he easily dodged.

Holding the arm that Two Face directed to his face, Batman knocked them to the floor causing Two Face to hit their back hard on the sidewalk concrete. In less than 2 seconds, Two Face reacted quickly by pulling Batman's leg, knocking him to the ground right next to them and placing themself on top of Batman, trying to strangle him.

It took 5 long minutes of punches, kicks, failed attempts to shoot and use of Bat-equipment until Two Faces managed to pin Batman with their forearm pressed against the Dark Knight's throat. Both were dirty of blood, although, due to the exhausting fight, neither of them knew how to differentiate who's blood was.

Heavily breathing from the fighting, Two Face brings their half-injured face closer to the half-covered face of Batman.

"Give up." Two Face says while still pressing Batman's neck.

At this distance - precisely none, to be fair - Bruce could see where Harvey Dent ended and Two Face started. Even after all these years, Bruce still blamed himself for what happened, always thinking of a series of "What if ..." possible for that fatidical day. During the day, only them existed, the billionaire, Bruce Wayne, and Gotham City's golden boy, Harvey Dent, best friends and lovers. During the night, only them existed, the Dark Knight, Batman, and the District Attorney who will save Gotham City, Harvey Dent. They were close.

Too close.

Bruce could feel Harvey's breath on his own face. He had an idea that could be effective as a distraction. For him or for his opponent? Well, at the moment it didn't matter, in a quick move Batman (Bruce) captured what was left of Two Face's (Harvey) lips.

Two Face freezes with the suddenly act for a few seconds and, although he thinks - no, he is sure that he should move away, something prevents him from doing it.

The warmth of these lips is very familiar. Harvey recognizes that kiss, but when he tries to find out who it belongs to, everything becomes a blur. He then decides to return the kiss. Surprisingly (for Two Face), Bruce continues deepening the kiss.

As if going back in time, for Bruce, there is no longer a Dark Knight, a vigilante savior from the Gotham's city, nor Two Face, a former district attorney of Gotham City corrupted by the rot core of this city. There is only Bruce Wayne, a reckless young man who does not know how to deal with his own feelings after the death of his parents, and Harvey Dent, a prodigious boy with a good heart. Only two young people discovering new sensations and - in ways that young people shouldn't - knowing the atrocities of humanity and an unequal system.

But that life happened a long time ago, and there was work to be done.

Batman down one of his hands until he reaches his opponent's hands and put the handcuffs in a loud "Click!".

Already separated from Bruce's lips, Two Face growls in response to the handcuffs that have been put on. "You bastard! "

Bruce thought that response sound more like Harvey Dent than Two Face.

II

With a closed expression, Batman returns into the Bank bringing Two Face, holding them by their right arm.

Two Face was ... fucking pissed off. There wasn't other way of putting it. If poor Harvey Dent would prevent them from doing their job because of a man, then they were lost. 

"Where were you guys?"

Meeting with Nightwing and Robin inside of the Bank, Nightwing asks curiously with a smirk on his face. _Of course he saw it_ , Bruce thought. Dick was never one to obey all Bruce's orders and his curiosity was always something that marked his personality.

Bruce recalled that, fortunately, such curiosity led him to be what he is today. He also recalled that, unfortunately, such curiosity led him to know exactly why Bruce kissed the dreaded villain Two Face. Damian looked at Dick in confusion and then looked at his father, waiting for an answer.

"They were trying to escape through the alley behind the bank. Despite the difficulty, I managed to capture them." 

Two Face made a noise that sounded like a laugh and a growl in response.

Dick simply opened a bigger smile with the answer and Damian continued to look confusedly at Dick and Bruce, but accepting his father's answer.

Bruce reflected on how things could have been different if he could save Harvey Dent.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any mistakes or think of something i could do better.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you wanna talk or send those things to me i also have a tumblr and do art sometimes there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/transatanthemself


End file.
